Said Farrah
Said Farrah is the main antagonist of QWTF spy's JC4, he is the dictator of Karthstan. Backstory In 1967, Said Raihaan Haidar Farrah is born to a declining wealthy family in Kahushahr. ( A city-state when Karthstan was a federation until 2007) His father Muneer, was a veteran of the First Karthsani Civil War and was a small time shop owner. A supporter of the KRSL party, he taught Said Farrah his socialist beliefs. Said Farrah from an early age, believed in Technology rather than Religion. Believing Religion was the old past and Technology was its successor. He had dreamed of a socialist utopia once. Said was bullied when he entered school, However, it didn't get worse until High School where rude teachers and horrible students were a problem, he did have some friends. The young Said was good natured but he didn't know what career to choose from, an heir to his father's shop or become a video game developer. But the problems got worse when his family had been financially stricken, Said decided to drop out from school when his problems got no better. However, a mild PTSD developed and Said had rage issues. 1990, the 21-year-old Said received news that the Gulf War had broken out after Iraq had invaded Kuwait, Karthstan joined the war after Intel was received that Iraq was going to Invade Karthstan next. He joined the Karthstan Military not out of fear but to simply get paid for a job. He later passes Boot Camp, on January 1, 1991. Once the Gulf War had ended, Said no longer had a job and his mild PTSD evolved majorly. His good nature had vanished. He seeks advice from his uncle (A local politician) to get a career in Government, originally wanted to join the KRSL, Said decided to research Socialism and after learning about the terrible dictatorships it caused. Said subsided and became an independent but caused him to develop a megalomania to get revenge. 1992, Said took over his father's shop when his father was diagnosed with Alzheimers. Said, with his interesting personality. Managed to restore the family's wealth. 1995, Said became a city council politician. Now he had two careers. Businessman and Politician. 1999, His father and mother passed away due to health problems. Said continued their business and turned the small shop into a major corporation. Meanwhile, the Karthstan economy turned a better future as it's GDP rose. 2001, Said applied for State Senator and was accepted. He became popular when Terrorism was getting more common in the world and he was against Terrorism, calling it "a strain in the world" that must be "destroyed". 2003, Said was promoted to Federal-General senator when the Invasion of Iraq began, He declared for Karthstan to join the invasion of Iraq and with his sweet talk. Managed to get Parliament to pass a military order to invade Iraq with other countries. The economy was 20th biggest in the world with Kanushahr transforming into a tech haven. Said entered the invasion along with two Generals named Jaadallah and Khairi, (Khairi later became the PDGK's founder) The Invasion on the Karthstan side, lasted two years when Karthstan had to pull out in 2005 when Religious extremism was on the rise and began taking lives. Said increased his popularity but became controversial, by criticising the actions of Religious extremists in the country. He founded his anti-religious committee winch later became his secret police. 2004, Said was voted Kanushahr's premier after proposing a plan to prevent terrorism from spreading any further into Karthstan. 2005, The Al-Fakkalla spring riots happened just a month before the Vice-Senator elections. Al-Fakkalla was poor and was small facing overcrowding issues. Said favoured the protestors, proposing more plans to increase the size and improve Al-Fakkalla's living conditions. Said was voted Vice-Senator because of this. 2006, Religious Extremists attacked Said's committee headquarters with guns, killing 46 people. Then Said gave a speech and founded a fundraiser for the victims. Then announced his plan in front of Parliament to declare martial law. It was discovered that one of KRSL's senior members had armed the terrorists in favour of a coup. He attacked KRSL for their corruption and socialist beliefs. Making him a target, it was further discovered through investigative journalism that other major parties had mob connections. Said now had the support of the people and petitioned a by-election for Said to be elected as president next year. 2007. The by-elections took place and Said obviously won with 91.2% votes. However, Parliament was not going to pass "Code emergency ML". Said had long turned to the dark side now in the President's seat. Hired Jaadallah (who becomes his yes-man) to initiate a military crisis so Jaadallah can take over in 2 months. Said had other plans for Parliament. In August 2007, Said started a fire in His own committee building and framed it on various democratic parties. With this, the people turned against Parliament and Democracy, starting a Democratic Crisis. Parliament finally decided to pass Code emergency ML, therefore declaring Martial Law and barring almost every party from entering Parliament. Jaadallah took over the military and Said ordered Jaadallah to kill every Senator and every Politician in Karthstan. This became known as the Kanushahar killings. In Late 2007, Said with the help of the people. Had a Democracy referendum (the first of it's kind) to whether to continue being a democracy or to abolish Democracy, the people of Karthstan now know Democracy's corruption and decided to of course, vote to abolish Democracy. Parliament with no democratic parties remaining. Was disbanded. Said now took complete control with life and death over any civilian in Karthstan. Said can now take out his frustration on the world by passing totalitarian laws to restrict anyone and the citizens. Khairi knew that Said framed the democratic parties but had no evidence to back up his claims and once Said took over, General Khairi fled. Said Farrah passed "The Unity Act" this made The Federation into a unity state. He created the "Big Seven" it composed of his right-hand men, so he wasn't easily overthrown. He passed Anti-religious laws to ensure that Technology takes over and prevails. Said also turn his back on Al-Fakkalla, never bothering to improve it's living conditions nor to increase it's size, leaving broken promises and lies. Said ditched the title "president" and declared his title "Supreme Leader". He ordered the execution of Musheer Mohammadi, the leader of the KRSL. Musheer died and KRSL went into hiding to re-emerge under a militant Fidel Castro lookalike. 2009, Khairi felt like a coward when he fled, he found some citizens and the last remnants of Parliament who were against Said's regime and founded the PDGK. 2010, Karthstan became the most oppressive state in the world but this would not stop tourists from visiting its unique landmarks. Karthstan's GDP and economy became the second biggest in the world thanks to Said and the oil. Closing in with the US. This the same year that Karthstan rejoined the invasion of Iraq. 2011, after the Iraqi Invasion had ended, The US took interest in the Karthstan economy with the potential of taking over the world's oil economy. This attracts Corestar. 2012, The Agency sends Tom Sheldon to discuss a deal with Said, persuading Said to became a partner of The Agency despite his totalitarian regime. 2014, an insurgency is taking place where 4 groups seek to start Civil War in Karthstan, Warzones pop throughout the country. Said contracts The Agency to deal with the 4 groups. The Agency sends their best agents (Rico Rodriguez, Tom Sheldon and Maria Kane) to assist the Middle Eastern Dictator. Rico is displeased and wonders "what's the point of helping a dictator?" while travelling on a plane, Kanushahr International Airport is on lockdown due to Sandstorms. So they detour and arrive at Al-Fakkalla airport, they are jumped by The Rahmani and they are taken prisoner but they escape with the help of Rico. They escape the prison and are rescued by the Karthstan Military and travel to Said's palace. Rico and Maria do some jobs for Said until discovering what The Agency's true plans and American collusion with Said. They desert and leave Sheldon, they join the 4 factions including The Rahmani to further the Insurgency to overthrow Said Farrah. Once Rico has killed some of the Big Seven. Said becomes increasingly more paranoid and more enraged, he decides to demote the Karthstan Special Forces and hires the Black Hand, even to ditching the Agency for their failures to kill Rico and kidnaps Sheldon. Rico later rescues Sheldon and plays an important ally despite Rico distrusting him after he discovered the truth. After Rico has killed Jaadallah, Said decides to lockdown the whole country and let his heir leave Karthstan so he can command the Army outside the country, but a riot and an invasion happens, with Said isolated, he allows his heir to escape in a convoy but it fails as Rico kills the heir before he can escape. After Jaadallah's death, Rico must pick one of the four factions and kill the other faction leaders once a particular faction has been chosen. Rico goes to Said's palace to confront him and end his rule. Said is utterly pissed at Rico and vows to kill right now. The Two engage in a gunfight but Said is injured by Rico, they decide to have a sword fight winch, Rico wins and beheads him, putting his head on a desk, he leaves to meet a Faction Leader leading to one of the Four Endings. In each one. Rico, Maria, and Sheldon leave Karthstan for the Factions to take care of the rest, with the current booming civil war in Karthstan. Rico intends to travel to Medici and overthrow Di Ravello. This is continued in Just Cause 3. Physical Description Said Farrah is of Middle-Eastern origin, his ancestry can be traced to Saudi Arabia. He often likes to state that it's "his destiny" to rule the Middle Eastern country of Karthstan. He is of average strength, he has gym equipment, however, he can't bring himself to use them earlier. Various bruises can be seen on the back of his head but they're barely visible due to his hair, it's unknown where he got them from, most likely he had been hitting himself. Personality Said is usually calm and collected, unlike Di Ravello, he only gets enraged when put under the pressure of Rico killing and trying to overthrow his regime. He seems to be an excellent orator too. He enjoys swords and the past of Karthstan as evidenced by the various crude armaments and memorabilia on the walls of his palace. He has anti-Iraqi sentiment and even thinks Karthstanis are superior than every nationality in the Middle East, he is even being named "The Adolf Hitler of the Middle East" by Parker Chapman. He has commissioned a Nuclear Weapons Program under the guise of a "Nuclear Power Contruction for Karthstan" so far, he has built 460 weapons of mass destruction He bags about Karthstan's ally, Medici, even saying that Karthstan is bigger than Medici when not under the prying eyes of Di Ravello, but he does respect alliances with nations that aren't the best such as North Korea. He is also a hypocrite, he criticises anti-depressants but yet he takes them as medication and actually takes 5 pills a day, passing the recommended dosage, he is mentally ill and the pills may be an explanation to this. Said's view of Rico is rather negative, after mission 3. He wonders why Di Ravello hasn't killed him after being told of his Medician nationality. Discovering that Rico is trying to overthrow him, he asks Sheldon to send assassins, (winch fails due to Rico's abilities to overcome the Assassins) and then betrays the Agency by locking up Sheldon. Rico later rescues Sheldon therefore Said has lost an ally. He is Anti-Education and supports strict regulations on Education as his history explains that he had terrible experiences in School and wishes that no one will ever went through the same thing as him, he secretly outlaws Education (excluding Further Education and Military Education) resulting the Schools falling apart and being left abandoned with vandalism and anti-Said graffiti. He does respect those that fail him, accepting the fact that not everyone is good at everything but if they fail too many times, Said will ditch them such as the KSF who fail to kill Rico several times, as a result, he replaces them with the Black Hand. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Karthstan